


Fanfiction?

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: BL (if you squint), M/M, OOC, Typos, highschool!au, modern!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Sakuma seharusnya tak pernah mencuri dengar percakapan itu di kalangan murid-muridnya—karena hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan fanfiksi, fandom, dan lainnya adalah hal terlarang kecuali yang bersangkutan sudah menyiapkan batin untuk tak lagi memijaki realitas./ Dedicated for Annashya's (late) birthday. RnR?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts).



**Title: Fanfiction?**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: Modern!AU, HighSchool!AU, OOC, typo(s), nyerempet BL, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Dedicated for Annashya’s (late) Birthday. Wish you all the best, my dear!**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Semua bermula karena Sakuma tak sengaja mendengar percakapan murid-murid kelas lain—yang mayoritas perempuan—setelah jam mata pelajarannya; _olahraga_.

“Sudah tahu kalau Maki- _san_ sudah meng- _update_ fanfiksinya?” tanya salah satu perempuan itu dengan antusias.

“Serius!? Kau tidak bergurau atau apapun, kan!?” jerit temannya sedikit histeris.

“ _Yatta_! Aku sudah lama menantikan fanfiksinya!” pekik salah satu temannya yang lain.

“Tapi, fanfiksi Maki- _san_ cukup berat. Aku kadang tak mengerti apa yang dia tulis,” keluh seorang perempuan lain. Matanya terfokus pada layar ponsel, sementara jemarinya terus menerus menyapu layarnya secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah.

Teman di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju. “Aku lebih suka karya Ryousuke- _san_. Adegan _mystery_ -nya keren sekali! Seperti sudah diperhitungkan,” sahutnya.

“Hei, hei. Sesekali baca karya Kazuo- _san_ dong! _Romance_ dan _drama_ -nya selalu sukses membuat melayang.” Perempuan itu menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona dengan kedua tangan.

“Hei! _Romance_ dan _drama_ Kazuo- _san_ masih kalah dengan buatan Utsumi- _san_ tahu!” tepis salah satu temannya.

“Coba sekali-kali kalian baca bagaimana Seto- _san_ membuat fanfiksi! _Fantasy_ -nya beda dari yang lain!” sahut temannya yang lain.

“Selera kalian payah!” hina salah satu teman mereka. “Kutantang kalian membaca _suspend_ karya Kunio- _san_ , memejamkan mata saja kalian pasti tidak berani!” tambahnya lagi.

“Heee! Aku lebih suka karya Shizuoka- _san_. _Simple_ tapi sangat _fluffy_! Kyaaa!”

“Punya Hiroyuki- _san_ juga lho!” timpal yang lain. “Kebanyakan karyanya agak berat, tapi caranya menuangkan kata demi kata cukup _simple_ jadi mudah dimengerti,” jelasnya.

“Mereka sedang di _fandom_ Joker Game, ya? Haahh, penghuninya pasti sangat senang kedatangan _author-author_ dewa,” cetus perempuan yang lain sembari memangku dagunya.

“Hei, semangatlah sedikit! Nanti juga dia akan melanjutkan fanfiksi di _fandom_ -mu! Lagi pula, _anime_ Joker Game kemarin cukup bagus lho, coba nonton. Lalu pahami karakternya, kemudian ikut menyelamlah bersama kami dalam fanfiksi-fanfiksi para _author_ dewa!”

Seluruh perempuan itu tertawa keras tanpa menyadari Sakuma yang tengah berkutat dalam jadwal mengajarnya sampai berhenti dan menautkan alis.

 _‘Fandom? Author? Fanfiksi? Itu semua apa?’_ Sakuma menekuk dahi saking kerasnya berpikir.

.

.

.

“Oi! Miyoshi! Pinjam catatanmu dong!” teriak Hatano dengan kurang ajarnya.

“ _Pinjam_?” Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat naik. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi, kaki kanannya naik ke atas kaki kiri, matanya mengirim hina-dina tanpa suara. “Ke mana saja kau semalam, _Shimano Ryousuke-san_?” tanya si pemuda flamboyan dengan menekankan nama yang ia pakai.

Hatano naik darah, dilemparnya buku tulis di tangannya kesal. “Nggak perlu _pamer_ kau hanya karena baru _update_ fanfiksi!” semburnya.

“Semalam Hatano- _san_ dan aku sibuk berdiskusi _plot_ fanfiksi terbaru kami,” jawab Jitsui tanpa diminta.

Kaminaga sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dari kursi. “Wuoh!? Kalian mau _collab_!?” tanyanya tak percaya.

Tazaki ikut mengerjap. “Wao, aku tak bisa membayangkannya,” ia menggeleng mahfum, membayangkan seperti apa karya dari sang ahli _mystery_ dan ahli _suspend_.

Amari hanya tertawa memaklumi. “Hei, hei. Kolaborasi mana saja kan terserah _author_ -nya. Lagi pula, setahuku Fukumoto dan Odagiri juga mau _collab_ , benar? _Multichapters_ , _oneshot_ , atau—“

“ _Drabble_ ,” sahut Fukumoto lebih dulu, tenang tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Kembali diliriknya Odagiri yang tengah menekuni ponselnya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya menunjuk layar, “Bagaimana kalau setelah bagianmu ini _prompt_ -nya kita minta saran dari pembaca?” tanyanya.

Odagiri hanya mengangguk setuju, kemudian kembali menekan-nekan _keyboard_ ponsel.

Miyoshi mengibaskan poni. “Menulis di ponsel bukan gayaku, aku lebih suka menulis di buku dulu dan menyalinnya nanti,” katanya.

“Payah sekali, Tuan Narsis. Langsung bawa saja laptopmu kalau begitu,” cetus Hatano.

“Oh? Aku tak akan heran mengapa tubuhmu yang terpendek di kelas ini,” balas Miyoshi.

“Oii!”

“ _Yaah_ ,” Jitsui mengangkat bahu, menengahi, “aku juga lebih suka langsung diketik saja. Kalau ditulis dulu _deadline_ _manga_ bulananku bisa tak selesai,” katanya.

Sebuah pesan di grup LINE masuk, dari Odagiri. _“Bukannya agak repot jadi penulis fanfiksi sekaligus mangaka bulanan begitu?”_

“Tidak juga kok, Odagiri- _san_ ,” Jitsui tersenyum tipis, “Lagi pula, ada beberapa yang menarik, seperti fanfiksi tentang khayalan fans yang terjadi selanjutnya; tentang siapa yang mati dan lainnya, fufufu.”

Tazaki sontak merinding. “Aku bisa paham mengapa kau menyukainya, Jitsui,” katanya.

“Yaah,” Amari menunjukkan senyum hangat, “Sejak awal, menjadi _author_ fanfiksi sebuah _fandom_ memang me—“

**_—kriieett ..._ **

Percakapan itu sontak berhenti, atensi seluruh penghuni kelas 2-D sontak beralih ke arah pintu, menemukan wali kelas sekaligus guru olahraga mereka, Sakuma, tengah berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu.

“I- itu ...,” Sakuma sontak canggung dan bicara patah-patah, “Tazaki, tolong kumpulkan tugas kemarin dan letakkan di meja, oke. H- hanya itu, terima kasih,” ujarnya sembari kembali menutup pintu. Derap langkah yang semakin lama semakin sayup menandakan bahwa sang guru telah pergi dari kelas mereka.

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu saling berpandangan, bertukar pendapat.

“... Oi, jangan bilang Sakuma- _sensei_ mendengar percakapan kita sejak awal,” Amari yang lebih dulu menyatakan opininya.

“Haah, biar saja. Memangnya dia tahu apa itu semua,” sahut Hatano lugas.

“Jangan remehkan koneksi, Hatano- _san_. Banyak anak perempuan—belum ditambah _fanboy_ —yang membaca fanfiksi di sini, setidaknya dia bisa mendapat satu-dua petunjuk dari itu semua,” kata Jitsui mengingatkan.

“Tapi tetap saja, agak ganjil kalau Sakuma- _sensei_ bisa langsung tahu itu hanya dari satu-dua petunjuk,” Kaminaga menimpali.

Tazaki mengangguk setuju. “Agak ganjil dan terdengar mustahil,” tambahnya.

Odagiri mengirim pesan melalui LINE. _“Bisa saja ada guru yang juga membaca fanfiksi. Kedok kita terancam, teman-teman.”_

Fukumoto menepuk halus punggung Odagiri. “Tenang saja, aku yakin kita tak akan terbongkar semudah itu,” hiburnya.

Tanpa diduga, Miyoshi berdiri, memecah tegang yang masih tersisa di kelas mereka. “Aku mau ke kantin. Bukuku ada di atas meja, Tazaki,” pesannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Hatano mendengus jengkel. “Dasar Tuan Narsis. Ketahuan tahu rasa dia.”

“Aku masih dengar itu. Bagaimana kalau kau ganti _penname_ saja menjadi Tuan Pendek, hm, Hatano?”

“APA KATAMU, HAAAHH!?”

.

.

.

Tazaki meletakkan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya ke meja Sakuma hati-hati, kemudian membungkuk sedikit pada sang guru. “Ini buku tugas kelas 2-D, Sakuma- _sensei_ ,” katanya.

“Ah, terima kasih, Tazaki,” kata Sakuma sembari menghitung bukunya satu per satu. Ada Amari, Hatano, Jitsui— _semuanya lengkap_. Lelaki itu melempar senyum pada sang murid, kemudian berucap, “Kau bisa kembali. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mengantarnya kemari,” ucapnya lagi.

Tazaki hanya membungkuk, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sakuma kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku-buku tersebut, kemudian mengerjit setelah menyadari ada satu buku yang tampak asing. Diambilnya buku itu, kemudian dibolak-balik.

“Buku siapa ini?” Sakuma menautkan alis, kemudian membukanya.

.

.

.

“Oi,Tazaki. Kau belum mengumpulkan buku tugas Sakuma- _sensei_?”

“Hah? Kau mengigau, Miyoshi? Aku baru selesai mengantarnya.”

“... Buku apa yang kau ambil dari mejaku?”

“Hm ... yang sampulnya warna coklat sepertinya—“

Tanpa jeda, Miyoshi telah lebih dulu berlari menerjang pintu dan berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Tazaki mengerjap. “Dia kenapa?”

“Yang kau ambil kumpulkan barusan itu buku fanfiksinya, Tazaki- _san_. Tadi dia sempat mengerjit karena bukunya tak ada,” jawab Jitsui santai.

Tazaki sontak menggeleng prihatin. “Semoga Sakuma- _sensei_ belum membacanya.”

.

.

.

**_—BRAK!_ **

Sakuma terlonjak dari bacaannya, beruntung tak ada guru lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Pria berambut jelaga itu mengalihkan atensinya menuju pintu, menemukan Miyoshi tengah berwajah masam—cukup mirip dengan wajah yang ia tunjukkan kala Sakuma tak sengaja memecahkan kacanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Remaja lelaki itu menutup pintu, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakuma yang masih bergeming dalam posisinya.

“Sakuma- _sensei_ ,” Miyoshi lebih dulu buka suara ketika mereka telah berhadapan, “Sepertinya Tazaki salah membawa buku tugasku. Ini bukunya,” ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis.

“O- oh, t- terima kasih, Miyoshi,” ucap Sakuma kikuk sembari menerima buku itu. Diliriknya buku lain yang tadi sempat dibacanya dan meneguk ludah, “ _Ng_ ... sepertinya ini bukumu, _benar_?” tanyanya sembari menyodorkan buku yang dibacanya barusan.

Miyoshi menarik napas, kemudian mengambil buku yang diberikan sang guru dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman. Sakuma meneguk ludah lagi, sumpah rasanya seperti tengah divonis akan dijatuhi eksekusi mati seperti apa.

Miyoshi menutup bukunya tiba-tiba, kemudian bertanya, “Sakuma- _sensei_ sudah membacanya?”

“ _A- ah_. Aku kira punya siapa jadi—“

“Lalu, menurut Sakuma- _sensei_ , bagaimana?”

“Menurut— _tunggu_ , apa?” Sakuma nyaris tak memercayai indera pendengarannya sendiri.

Miyoshi menatap sang guru, raut wajahnya tak banyak berubah. “Menurut Sakuma- _sensei_ , bagaimana? Terlalu berat? Aku ingin tahu,” ulangnya.

“ _Ng_... yaah,” Sakuma terdiam beberapa saat, agaknya berpikir, “Sempat ada beberapa bagian yang tak kumengerti, sih. Tapi, menurutku penulisanmu bagus. Pemilihan diksinya juga tepat, jadi ... kurasa sudah bagus,” ujarnya panjang.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Miyoshi, remaja lelaki itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian berbalik dan menahan tawa.

“Oi, Miyoshi!”

“Sakuma- _sensei_ ,” Miyoshi kembali berbalik, menghadap sang guru masih dengan wajah geli. “Aku tak menyangka _Sensei_ bisa menilai ini dengan cukup baik. Penilaianku padamu berubah,” katanya.

“M- memangnya aku tak begitu terlihat suka membaca fan ... fan—“

“Fanfiksi,” Miyoshi lebih dulu memotong, senyum tipis masih tersisa di bibirnya.

“Ah, ya. Maksudku itu.”

“Sakuma- _sensei_ ,” Miyoshi tak mendengarkan yang sebelumnya, tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan ke arah sang pria, “Apa _Sensei_ tertarik lebih jauh tentang fanfiksi?” tanyanya lagi.

“... Hah?”

.

.

.

 **Kaminaga:** Oi! Oi! Berita besar, kawan-kawan! Maki Katsuhiko berkolaborasi dengan _author_ baru!

 **Jitsui:** Aku sudah membaca. Aku sampai terkejut.

 **Hatano:** Hah! Mana kalimatmu soal ‘aku tak ingin berkolaborasi dengan siapapun’ itu, huh, Miyoshi?

 **Amari:** Tapi, kalian tak merasa ganjil dengan _penname_ -nya?

 **Tazaki:** Namanya ‘Sakuma’, kan? Memang agak familiar sih.

 **Odagiri:** Namanya mengingatkanku pada beruang. Wwwww.

 **Fukumoto:** Ah, benar juga.

**_Miyoshi_ ** _mengundang **Kuma-san** ke dalam grup chat._

**_Kuma-san_ ** _bergabung dengan grup chat._

**Kuma-san:** Ng ... halo?

 **Miyoshi:** Santai saja dengan semua yang ada di sini, Kuma- _san_.

 **Kaminaga:** Wuoh! Agresif sekali, Miyoshi! Selamat datang di grup chat, Kuma- _san_!

 **Tazaki:** Selamat datang, Kuma- _san_.

 ** _Tazaki_** _mengirim stiker._

 **Amari:** Hahaha, stiker merpati itu lagi, Tazaki? Ah, selamat datang juga, Kuma- _san_!

 **Kuma-san:** A- ah. Terima kasih sudah menyambut.

 **Odagiri:** Tidak perlu terlalu kaku. Wwww.

 **Fukumoto:** Kau benar-benar hebat bisa membuat Miyoshi berkolaborasi denganmu.

 **Jitsui:** Benar sekali, Kuma- _san_. Miyoshi itu terlalu narsis untuk membuat fanfiksi berdua.

 **Miyoshi:** Tuan-tuan, jika kalian tak keberatan, bisa gunakan panggilan yang cukup bagus untuknya? Panggilan ‘Kuma- _san_ ’ itu hanya aku yang boleh menggunakannya.

 **Hatano:** Haah? Memang kau siapa, oi?

 **Jitsui:** Jangan-jangan Miyoshi- _san_ mengenal Sakuma- _san_ ini cukup dekat, huh?

 **Miyoshi:** Ralat. ‘ _Kita_ ’ mengenalnya sangat dekat.

 **Amari:** Oke ... aku merasakan firasat buruk.

 **Miyoshi:** Tepat sekali, Amari. Kuma- _san_ itu Sakuma- _sensei_.

 **Tazaki:** ... Astaga, Miyoshi.

**_Kaminaga_ ** _keluar dari grup chat._

**_Tazaki_ ** _keluar dari grup chat._

**_Odagiri_ ** _keluar dari grup chat._

**_Fukumoto_ ** _keluar dari grup chat._

**Amari:** Aku tak bermaksud jahat di sini, tapi, yaah, sampai jumpa, Miyoshi, Sakuma- _sensei_.

**_Amari_ ** _keluar dari grup chat._

**_Hatano_ ** _keluar dari grup chat._

**Jitsui:** Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Miyoshi- _san_ , Sakuma- _sensei_.

**_Jitsui_ ** _keluar dari grup chat_

**Miyoshi:** Sepertinya yang tersisa hanya tinggal kita, Kuma- _san_.

 **Kuma-san:** KALAU BEGINI JADINYA, SEJAK AWAL PAKAI CHAT SAJA, OI!

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi = fanfiction (Inggris)
> 
> a/n : Ini saya ngapain ya Gusti /diinjek. Yaah, semoga kamu tak kecewa, Za. Wkwkwk :”))) /plak. Dan omong-omong, saya pernah kejadian gitu juga, tapi buku fanfiksi saya waktu itu cuma dituker sama temen yang beda barisan jadi yaa untungnya nggak sampe kebaca guru /dor. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangannya (ini juga ga sempet di-BETA gegara banyak kerjaan wwww). Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
